gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aesop
Aesop; 1994 Current Affairs: The first first great mechanized war, the Hemispheric War, looms in the future Divergence: sometime before 1441; first Aesop domain appears changing animals into intelligent humanoids Mana Level:: Low or none TL: early TL6 Quantum: 3 Aesop timeline * 1441: Earliest surviving documents referring to aesop. The aesop are mentioned as being featured in royal menageries and travelling shows. A monastic logbook from this year refers to "monsters" and "demons" in a fashion that seems to indicate aesop appearances as well. * 1452: Fall of Byzantine Empire to the Turks. An aesop killed in Constantinople earlier that year is widely regarded an omen of the disaster. * 1493: Columbus discovers New World across the Atlantic. * 1519: Martin Luther posts the 100 Theses at Wittenberg, starting the Protestant Reformation. Reformation churches quickly split into 3 groups, with one considering aesops demonic, a second regarding them as just clever beasts and a third holding them to have human souls. * 1541: The Papacy, finally forced to confront the aesop issue at the Council of Viterbo, splits in the Second Great Schism into three, mirroring the divisions of the Protestants. * 1552-1569: Schismatic War devastates Italy but fails to solve Schism. * 1579: First aesop domain in Hindia (India). * 1587: First aesop domain in China. * 1599: First aesop domain in Africa (in Egypt). * 1615-1635: Twenty Years War devastates Europa (Europe). * 1622: Puritists establish colony in North Vespuccia (North America). European colonization of North and South Vespuccia (South America) follows, often by refugees of all three divisions of Christianity fleeing the war. A few aesop are transported to the New World, where they eventually die and create aesop domains there. * 1654: John Masterson, after using telescope to observe planets, proposes Heliocentric Theory. * 1655: John Masterson assassinated by religious fanatic. * 1658-1708: Half Century War. Europa, weakened by wars and the following famines and plagues, nearly falls to the Turks, but slowly drives them back after suffering great losses. More refugees flee to New World. * 1750: Augusto Moniz of Portugal starts religious frenzy with a vision of Lisbon's destruction by earthquake in 1755, followed by Return of Christ in 1756. The Great Earthquake rises this frenzy to a fever pitch, but the movement disintegrates in 1757. * 1771-1779: Avalon War results in independence of North Vespuccian colonies and formation of Avalon Confederation. The Founding Fathers are all different than in Homeline, although Joshua Franklin, the first President of the Confederation, shared a paternal great-grandfather with Homeline's Ben Franklin. * 1788-1794: Liberation War frees Brasil (Brazil) from Portugal. Within a few years, Mexica (Mexico) and the other Latin colonies have gained their independence, as well. * 1798: First aesop domain in Meridia (Australia). * 1814-1825: Human Emancipation movement in Avalon Confederation replaces human slaves with aesops. * 1854: Edward Langley invents steam engine. * 1868-1874: First Hegemonic War. Avalon Confederation defeats and incorporates Keneca (Canada), as well as taking over the northern quarter of Mexica. * 1883-1892: Second Hegemonic War. Brazil conquers nearly all of South Vespuccia, leaving only a thin fringe of small satellite nations along the north and west coasts. * 1932-1948: The Dozen Wars smolder around the planet, but together the twelve conflicts kill less than a million people. Human war is becoming more limited and unpopular as the aesop population grows and humans start to look at themselves as one people. * 1948-1950: The Great Influenza Plague kills nearly 100 million humans and aesop. * 1989-1993: Vampire War in Mexica. Vampire bat aesops kill scores of thousands of humans, and are finally slaughtered in a huge massacre which creates the largest known aesop domain on Earth. * 1994: Jeremiah Gordon becomes 32nd President of Avalon Confederation and starts his six year term by promising a stand for humanity and against "the growing aesop threat". References * Alternate Earth: Aesop by Tom Mazanec Category:Infinite Worlds Category:Quantum 3